Frost: The Sister of Frieza
by A.M.B
Summary: Frost, Frieza's sister is on her way to earth with revenge on her mind. PG for language. PS- If you hate fic's with Fan invented Characters thenTHEN DON'T READ THIS!!!


In a galaxy far away, on a planet like ours, a sinister force is making its way to Earth **__**

FROST: THE SISTER OF FRIEZA

BY: A.M.B

A long time ago, when the planet Vegeta was still in existence, there was a being named Frost. She was the sister of Frieza and Coola and the daughter of King Cold. She had incredible power like the other members of her family but she was also a genus. Frost had noticed that many of the Saiyans where becoming too strong and were beginning to rebel. She then begin a master plan to correct this problem by using advanced science and technology to make sure the Saiyans stayed in line.

" Have you brought what I asked you for?" Frost said to one of the servants

"Yes, I have what you requested. The other samples will be along shortly." He replied. 

"Excellent" She said. "Soon I will have nothing to fear and these stupid monkeys will no longer be a problem."

"Excuse me, Empress Frost, but may I ask you what you have planned?" She looked at him angrily but she suddenly smiled and said,

"You should consider your self lucky I am telling you this. Not even my father or brothers know of this plan yet." She smiled and turned to face him.

"It is really quite simple you see, I will take DNA and blood samples from the strongest sayian warriors and fuse them together to create the ultimate sayian warrior. This also requires a little genetic engineering to make this fighter stronger, faster and smarter. Combining the samples I have collected so far is a start, however I will need far more samples to fill in the gaps in the DNA code. And as a precaution, I will also add some of my DNA to this new warrior, making him a part of me as well. If the first one I make is a success, I can create many more genetic altered sayians. With these warriors, I will be able to make my own army of superior fighters. I am the creator of a completely new species. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha." The servant was speechless at this plan which seemed impossible. He slowly began to walk away when Frost said

"Hold on one minute, now that you know my plan….. I am afraid I can't let you leave." She extended her arm a blasted a ki attack blowing the whole back wall away! She picked up the intercom.

"I need a maintenance crew on the top floor, please," she said and she began to laugh insanely.

Time passed by and finally after 1 year, 4 months, and 3 weeks, Frost had all the samples she needed. Which was good because Frieza destroyed the planet Vegeta the following day even thought she wished she had collected more samples, this would be enough. She had collected 2,145 different samples including Vegeta, King Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Bardock. So as Frost worked on her genetically altered sayian, time past by. Finally one day, she had a break through and found a combination that would work and started working on creating a new saiyan warrior.

Meanwhile far away on the planet Namek, another sayian warrior named Goku was challenging her brother Frieza. This epic battle took place, leaving the entire planet in ruins and Frieza was almost completely destroyed. Frost's life work was halfway complete when she got word of what had happened to her brother. She left the computer to finish the work she had started.

When she arrived on the planet that they had taken Frieza to be rebuilt, Frost could only wonder what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into this time.

"Frieza, my dear brother, how are you?" Frost said in a snide tone of voice.

Frieza turned and gave her an angry look. Frost could only smirk.

"Frost, it's nice to see you. I would have thought you would still be punching your life away on that computer trying to create a new sayian warrior." Frieza replied in bitterful voice.

"I was but I left to see how you were doing." She said

"You waste your time with that science junk. You should learn to have a little fun, like me." He said, smirking

"Oh, yes I would love to go off and battle opponents and end up half dead, Frieza. I would love ending up a cyborg." She said sarcastically. Frieza looked at his sister with hatred.

"If you challenged the fighter who did this to me, you would be no more than a pile of ashes!"

" Ha! Who would this warrior be Frieza?" Frost said, smiling.

"He is a Sayian named Goku but he is no ordinary Sayian. He's a Super Sayian." Frost couldn't believe what she had just heard. A Legendary Super Sayian? Impossible!

"Are you sure Frieza!? All the sayians except for 3 were wiped thanks to you!" She shouted.

"Well isn't obvious that I missed one, you bitch?!" Frieza barked. He was starting to loss his patience with his sister. They had never gotten along to well because while Frieza was making a reputation for himself as the most powerful being in the universe, Frost had always been in front of a computer screen, working hard and gaining knowledge. She was always weaker than her brother was. Frieza always told her that being strong is far better then being a genus but Frost knew that brute strength would only take him so far and that one day he would be outwitted and out matched.

"I don't have to stand here and take this!" she snapped. 

"Go and get your revenge on this so-called Super Sayian and get yourself killed cause I don't care!" and with that she turned on her heel and left."

__

"That rotten little jerk-off!" she thought angrily as she left for her space pod. _"He can get him self killed but when that happens I'll be the most powerful and with my army of sayian warriors, I will be unstoppable!"_

Of course Frost was right about her brother. When he arrived on Earth, He and her father were destroyed by Future Trunks. When word reached her that her brother was killed by what the messenger called a "Blonde haired figther", she realized Frieza was right. A Super Sayian really did exist. She then began to feel hatred grow inside of her and continued to work on her new fighters. 

Several years passed by. Only a few months after the S.S 2 Gohan destroyed Cell for good on the Earth, Frost finally did it. Her creation was complete and many more where being made by Frost's super computer. Frost waited patently for her creation to live on it's own. Suddenly, there was a cracking noise and then with out warning the tank cotaining her sayian broke. The liqiud chemicals splattered all over the floor. She smiled at this new creation she had spent most of her life working on.

"…….. Where….am I?" said this sayian.

"It's nice to see you're alive. I thought you would not make it," Frost said. 

"For years I worked to create the ultimate sayian warrior. You are the first one I made. Soon you're going to have brothers and sisters just like you."

"You created me?" he said "Does that make you my mom or something?"

"I guess it does." She said, smiling "But you can call me Frost."

"Do I have a name as well?"

"I named you Goshant. Now Goshant listen up," She said throwing him some clothes. "You were created by me from multiple blood simples as well as my own. You are one of the few survivors of a now extinct race of fighters know as Sayians. The blood samples I took to make you are from Nappa Raditz, King Vegeta, Vegeta, Bardock and me.

"Those names sound familiar." Goshant said as he put on his boots.

"I implanted some of the history of the Sayians into your mind."

Goshant thought for a moment. "Is your brother named Frieza?"

"That's right." She said.

"You where created to be my partner. With your powers and my resources we can become unstopable and control the universe. You have unbelievable powers, Goshant and I can help you control them."

"Very well, can you show me right now?"

"Why not" she said. They both began to laugh.

That was how it started Goshant and Frost made themselves know in every galaxy they conquered. Few years passed by and Goshant and Frost had become the most feared in the universe. He even learned how to turn Super Sayian. However over those few years, a few questions began to develop in Goshant's mind_ "Why am I doing this?" "Is my only reason for living to destroy?" "Is there another purpose for me?" _"Goshant sat alone and wondered about this questions on board Frost's ship. 

"Frost, I understand how to use my power. I can even turn Super Sayian 2. But I still don't understand what my purpose is." Goshant said.

Frost was silent for a minute and said, "You were created by me to obey me."

"That can't be true. You told me were partners!"

"We were, but you see Goshant, you are expendable. I can always make more copies of you if I wanted."

"You can't enslave me! We're on equal ground!" he screamed.

"I can! I am your creator!" she shouted.

"No, because you gave me too much freewill. I chose my own destiny!" He powered up and flew into the air.

"MAGNA FLASH BEAM!" He aimed at the ship, but took off before he could see if he destroyed it. Goshant should have stayed and checked because Frost and her ship were safe.

__

"Stupid boy. He can't hide from me. He thinks he's stronger than me but I'm far more powerful then him." Frost thought. She turned on the main computer and began the process to create more clones of Goshant.

For the next few years, Goshant was on the run from Frost. She would always find him and he had to escape. He began to live in fear that one day she would get him and destroy him. Then, only two months after Boo was killed, Goshant arrived on the planet Earth.

"This is where that Super Sayian named Goku defeated Frost's brother, Frieza. I'll be safe here for awhile." He said to himself. He flew off, leaving his space pod behind.

Meanwhile at Capsule corp., Trunks was busy training when he felt a new energy source. He had no idea who it was.

__

"I had better check it out." He thought.

"Trunks, I got some cookies and milk." Bulma called out.

"No thanks, mom!" he yelled as he ran passed her, almost knocking her over.

"Where are you going?" she said.

"I need to check something out!" he called to her and he took off.

Trunks flew as fast as he could and he finally landed in the middle of a valley. He saw a kid who looked the same age as Gohan. He looked 16 years old. Trunks could feel his incredible energy. He was dressed in a green shirt, brown pant, boots, red armbands and a long jean jacket without sleeves. He had reddish-brown hair that stuck out. He looked up and saw Trunks. 

"Why are you spying on me?" he said.

"I'm not. I could sense your energy so I came to check it out." Trunks said.

"What's your name, kid?" said Goshant cautiously.

"It's Trunks, What's yours?"

"I'm Goshant."

"I'm 8 years old. How old are you?"

Goshant looked over at him and smiled.

"For a kid, you're strong. I can sense your power. You have to be Sayian blood to have that power."

Trunks was stunned. How did he know about the Sayians?

"I'm half- sayian." Said Trunks.

"I'm a full blooded sayian and to answer your question, I'm 17." Goshant said. He couldn't tell Trunks that he had been created only a few years ago.

"I can feel strong power in you. Want to battle?"

Goshant knew Trunks was weaker than him.

"I'm a lot stronger than you. If I fought you, I might kill you."

"No way! You're just a coward! Your afraid you'll get your ass kicked by a kid!" said Trunks. Trunks was little annoyed about what Goshant said. Now, Goshant had a pride in his power and he didn't like some stupid little prick telling him he was a coward.

"All right then, you little punk Let's go!" Goshant shouted.

They powered up. Trunks powered up to his highest Super Sayian level but Goshant powered up to S S 2 and it kept rising. Trunks flew at him with a punch ready but Goshant vanished.

__

"He's too fast!" Trunks thought. Trunks stood there too long. Goshant kicked Trunks in the left arm with all of his energy. Trunks felt his arm break and went flying, then skidded along the ground. He stood up slowly and Goshant kicked him again this time in the jaw and with great force. Trunks went soring into a cliff behind him. Goshant was on Trunks before he could get up. He grabbed his ankle and leaped into the air. Goshant flew back down at topspeed, pulled Trunks over him and slammed him, face down, with all of his might. Goshant backed off so Trunks could catch his breath. Trunks began to cough up blood. 

"_I've never felt this much pain. I fell like every bone in my body is shattered. How could he be so strong? I…I feel like I'm dying!" _Trunks thought.

"Let's finish this." Goshant said. He was still rasing his power.

Goshant powered up his special attack and flew at Trunks.

"FINAL FLASH." Trunks screamed. A large energy wave shot out of his hand and there was a blinding flash of light. Goshant was less than an inch away from his hand when Trunks shot his energy wave at him. The dust cleared and Trunks' eyes where wide with terror. Goshant was barely even fazed by that attack!

"My turn." He said, smiling.

"MAGNA FLASH BEAM."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trunks could fell himself being slammed in to the ground by that energy wave. It felt like he was going to be shredded into pieces. When the dust finally settled and there was a huge crater in the ground.

"Next time don't be so reckless, Trunks." Goshant said. He powered down and flew off.

While the fight was going on, the Z soliders stopped what there were doing at that moment. They felt two power levels, one had dissappered and they could no longer sense it. The 2nd energy level took a nosedive and was dropping fast. Goten, Goku's 2nd son, ran outside and tried to tell who the 2nd energy level belonged to. 

"Trunks?" Goten said silently.

"Goten, do you feel that? Who is it?" Said Gohan.

"I think that's Trunks!" he shouted.

"What?!" Gohan said

"It's Trunks! I know it is!" Goten flew off. Gohan followed. When they got to the area where they sensed Trunks' energy. They saw a huge crater and at the bottom, face down was Trunks!

"Hang on Trunks!" Goten called as he flew down to Trunks. They others showed up. Gohan bent down and turned Trunks over. He turned away. He looked like he was going to puke. Tien and Yamcha looked away too. Piccolo closed his eyes and bent his head down. The others looked frozen with shock and fear. It was horrible. Trunks had scars, bruises and cuts everywhere. His clothes were shredded. His left arm (Which was broken) was bent at a weird angle and there was blood all over the place. He was bleeding a lot from the gash in his forehead. Vegeta bent over and picked up his son. _"Trunks, I swear I'll kill the bastard who did this to you!" _he thought angrily.

"He needs help fast! Let's go!" said Gohan. He looked over at Goten as he took off. Goten was ready to cry. Trunks was Goten's best friend after all.

Trunks was lucky he got to the hospital so fast. He would have died if he lost any more blood. Vegeta was training in the gravity room. He wanted to beat up the guy who almost killed his son and wanted to be strong enough to kill him. Bulma never left his side. She stayed at the hospital all week, hoping Trunks would wake up. Meanwhile the others were trying to see if that energy level would show up again. Gohan was sitting by the lake near his home when he felt it! That incredible power they had felt the day Trunks was beaten up. Gohan took off and followed the energy signal.

__

"Dad, I feel that energy signal again. I'm going after it." Gohan transmitted the message to Goku.

__

"All right, but don't try to take it on alone. Wait for us." Goku said. Gohan landed in the mountains and just waited for every one else to show up. Suddenly with out warning, BOOM! There was a violent explosion behind him. He turned around and saw something fly right at him. He didn't have any time to power up. Gohan dodged the energy blasts coming at him and powered up to Super Sayian 2. Goshant stood right in front of him. The others showed up and powered up.

"Who are you?" called Goku.

"I'm Goshant, the ultimate sayian warrior." called Goshant.

"Man, he defiantly has a big ego." Said Krillin.

"You're the one who almost killed my son! Now I'll kill you!" screamed Vegeta. Vegeta flew at him and turned Super Sayian. He blasted him at point blank range, but Goshant flew at him and socked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. They others powered up and blasted him

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"TRI ATTACK!"

"KI BLAST!"

"GALICK GUN!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"MASENKO!"

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

The energy waves flew at him from all sides. There was a violent explosion and it looked like Goshant would be no more than a pile of ashes. Goku suddenly shouted

"EVERY ONE! GET AWAY FAST!" Goshant was still there and the attacks they had preformed where froze in mid air! Goshant smiled and cried out. The energy waves shot back at them in the opposite direction. Fortunately, they where able to dodge it. Then Goshant powered up to Super Sayian 2. He flew at Krillin and grabbed his wrist, swung him around and sent him flying into Vegeta who was on the ground. While they dust was settling from that attack, Goshant flew up and kicked Tien in the jaw and sent him flying. He was so fast! No one could tell where he was! He was behind Yamcha now and flew down and kicked him in the back, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Who's next!?" he shouted. Suddenly someone came flying in and punched Goshant in the face. It was Android 18 and Trunks was with her!

"18! Trunks! Good to see you two!" called Krillin as he tried to stand up.

"Trunks are you ok?!" called Goten.

"Yeah, just fine! I won't let this guy trick me again!" he called back.

"You idiots just keep lining up to die!" shouted Goshant. He blasted 18. She ducked and shot an energy wave at him. Goshant flew straight in to her and tackled her. 18 grabbed his one arm and Gohan flew up grabbed his other. Goku flew at him as he powered up his Kamehameha Wave. Goku was right in front of him when Goshant flung 18 and Gohan in to his sides when he was only a few feet from him. Piccolo came at him from behind. Goshant stuck his arm out and Piccolo' s neck slammed into his arm. He staggered a bit and Goshant swung around and kicked him in the face. Trunks kicked him hard in his back. Goshant flew to the ground but broke his fall. Trunks was ready to punch him when Goshant turned around and grabbed his wrist and flung him into Goten who was coming up behind him. He stuck his leg out and tripped Krillin who was also behind him. He flew up, crossed his arms and then pointed his hands to the ground.

"SONO SINI!" he called out. Energy blasts shot out of his hands. Goshant stood there waiting and that's when he felt an incredible power. It was Goku powering to Super Sayian 3. Goshant could not believe it! Goku's energy level shot through the roof! He flew up, punched him and sent Goshant flying into a cliff.

"I don't know what you're doing here or why, but I'm going to destroy you!" yelled Goku.

"No, I won't let you take me back!" shouted Goshant, who was blinded by rage.

"What? What do you mean?" said Goku.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, you stupid sayian! I know why you're here!"

"You do?"

"Yes, you idiot! I know you where sent here to take me back so I could be destroyed! Well guess what, Your wrong! I'm not going back!" screamed Goshant. He was getting ticked off.

"Woah! Slow down! It's obvious you have us confused with so one else!" said Krillin.

"Wait, are you saying you weren't sent here by Frost?"

"Who?" It was then Goshant realized that Frost didn't send them here. They had no idea what he was talking about.

"Look, just tell us what you want." Called Goku. He began to power back down to normal. Goshant did the same.

"You really don't know." He said.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused, but not as confused as Goshant.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything!" he called as he flew down to the ground. Goku flew down and the others gathered around. Vegeta and Trunks where a little cautious. They didn't trust him at all.

"Well, this is going to sound strange but I guess I should start at the very beginning. It started when the planet Vegeta was still in existence. You see I'm not like other sayians."

"What do you mean?" said Piccolo

"I am a genetically engineered sayian. I'm made up of DNA from different sayian warriors." He replied

"WHAT?!" Goku shouted. He almost fell backwards when he heard that.

"I know it's weird but it's true." Goshant said

"Who was that person you said was after you?" Asked Krillin

" A creature named Frost. She's Frizea's sister and my creator." He said

"Frieza's sister!?" Vegeta looked liked like he had been struck by lighting. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. You see in addition to Frost begin incredibly powerful, she is also a genus. In fact she even implanted information in my brain about the sayians and their culture. She even put a bit of her own DNA inside me." He said

"Woah, cool!" said Goten looking over at Trunks, who was wearing the same expression as well.

"That's kinda weird. Why did she do that?" Asked Yamcha.

"Well. Frost saw how strong we were getting and we were starting to rebel. So her plan was to create a special sayian that wouldn't rebel and would obey every thing she said. Her plan was to create more warriors like myself and start an army that would be able to control the universe. However, when she created me, she gave too much free will. I'm sure her next creation won't have any at all. I can't escape her! She's always on my tail. When she catches up to me, she sends her warriors to take me back. Unfortunately for her, I'm a lot stronger most of them. But I have leave and escape as fast as I can. There isn't anything I can do to stop her. She's more powerful then you can image. She would kill me if she ever caught me because I'm her biggest threat to her plans. She is obsessed with chasing me and she really wants me dead."

"Oh, is that why you attacked us?' said Tien

"Yeah. I thought you were sent by her to take me back."

"How rude." Said Krillin

"I'm so sorry. I know that probably doesn't mean anything to you, but I am really so sorry I attacked you. I fell even worse about what I did to Trunks. What was I thinking? I could have killed all of you by mistake!" He said. There was a painfully sad look on his face. He did look like his was sorry. Goku suddenly smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder. Goshant looked at him.

"You know what? We're going to help you!" He said, smiling.

"We're going to help him? After what he just did?" said Tien.

"You don't have to do this you know." Goshant said silently

"Well too bad, cause we are." Said Goku.

"You'll help me? For real?" he said in disbelief.

"Of course! We'll work as a together." Said Gohan, who agreed with his dad.

"I've never been on a team before," said Goshant.

"Well then this will be a good experience for you." Goku said. Goshant gave him a friendly smile.

"Goku, I don't know if this is a good idea." Said Krillin. Goshant looked back over at Goku.

"You're Goku?" he asked.

"Oh yeah that's right. None of us told you are names! That's Vegeta and his son, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, and my son's Gohan and Goten." Goku said as he pointed everyone out. Goshant was just starring at him.

"What?"

"I've heard about you from Frost. You're the one who defeated her brother, Frieza."

"Frost knows about me?" Goku asked.

"Just that you defeated her brother on Namek." Said Goshant.

"Well then, if Goku defeated Frieza, He could probably beat Frost." Said Tien.

" Well I don't trust this kid!" said Vegeta

"I'm 100% with my dad on this. It's probably some sort of trap.' Said Trunks.

"Come on guys. He needs our help." Said Gohan.

"Well if dad believes him that's good enough for me!" Goten said. While they where talking, Goshant's smile faded and he turned to the sky, looking confused. He felt something. His eyes widened and he began to breathe very hard and was shaking. Gohan noticed this first.

"Hey, Goshant, you ok?" said Gohan.

"Hello? Earth to Goshant can you hear us?" said Krillin.

"Yo, are you still alive in there?!" Gohan said and he reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"AAHH! WHAT?!" He looked like he was starting to panic.

"You…uh…alright?" Yamcha said.

"She's…..coming. Frost….is on her way here!" He said. He was scared out of his mind.

"_Maybe this isn't a trick. Maybe he is telling the truth," _thought Vegeta. He looked down and saw Trunks looked the same way as Goshant. Suddenly he felt it too.

"You fell that?" said 18 in a shaky voice.

"I do now," said Piccolo. They could only watch in horror as they saw a giant, diamond shaped ship slowly pass over them. It looked like it was miles height and wide. It landed a few yards in front of them. Goshant began to back up.

"Be strong, Goshant. We're behind you all the way," said Goku.

"Thanks." He said. He tried to relax a bit. The front hatch opened up and there she was. Frost was powered to her 3rd and final form. She looked almost like Frieza in his final form, except she had a bit of short, red hair and long eyelashes. 

"Goshant, nice to see you here and looking so well." She said.

"In the past, you have avoided capture, however I will not make the same mistakes twice." She smirked at him.

"Your wrong! I'm done running! I'll destroy you now!" Goshant powered up to Super Sayian 2 and flew at her at full speed. She stood there until the last possible second and then flew back up into her spaceship.

"Follow me if you dare!" she called. Goshant flew up after her.

"Goshant wait!" shouted Gohan. He flew up after him and the others followed. They passed through a long shaft going up. It seemed to have no end. It was very dimly lit and it was hard to see. Suddenly they found themselves in a large chamber but there was nothing in there. 

"ABOVE US!" shouted Piccolo. Energy blasts flew at them from all sides. It was almost impossible to dodge all of them. That's when they saw them. 10 of Frost's creations landed in front of them.

"Hello Goshant." Said one of them.

"They……..They all look like me." Goshant said in disbelief. He powered up and blasted at them. 2 of them flew at Goshant and kicked him in the stomach together. He was completely winded. Another one flew in and punched him hard in the face. 

"ALRIGHT THEN! I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted with rage. He flew at them and blasted them. Goten and Trunks powered up to Super Sayians and flew at another sayian that was sneaking up behind Goshant. The others all powered up and began to attack. Goku powered up his Kamehameha Wave. Gohan kicked one down and Goku blasted him right through the stomach and disintegrated him.

"Nice shot, dad!" said Gohan. Goten and Trunks ganged up on another one. He was blocking all their punches and kicks. He blasted the 2 of them to the ground. Vegeta had his hands full with 2 more who were double-teaming him.

"I'll kill you!" he shouted. He began to power up his next attack.

"FINAL FLASH!" he shouted. One was completely annihilated. The 2nd sayian flew at Vegeta and gave him a powerful upper cut.

"This is stupid! Trunks, we need fuse together." Said Goten extending his hand.

"Right." Trunks said. They fused together and Gotenks was standing in their place. Gotenks shot up in to the air. Meanwhile, Krillin was having a hard time with another sayian. He blasted Krillin to the ground.

"Ha ha ha! Die you fool!" he shouted insanely. 

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin called out. Krillin's attack sliced the sayian in half. Gotenks shot two energy blasts from both hands and destroyed the sayian Krillin sliced in half. On the ground, punches and kicks where flying between Yamcha and another sayian. 18 flew up behind them.

"Jump out of the way!" she shouted. Yamcha moved to the side in time. 18 punched the sayian in the stomach, sending him flying up into the air. Tien kicked another sayain in the back and both sayians crashed into each other.

"Thanks 18."

"No problem." She said. Piccolo grabbed the sayian he was fighting by the ankle has he tried to kick him.

"I don't think so." Piccolo sent him flying in to another sayian Gohan had tackled. They blasted them at both sides.

"MASENKO!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Both sayians where destroyed.

"Kakarot, let's finish this fast!" called Vegeta who blasted another sayian into the wall

"Right then." Goku said. He flew down and they fused together to create Gogeta.

They all regrouped.

"We need a plan to finish this fast!" said 18

"Right. Any ideas?" said Gogeta. They thought for a moment when Gotenks said,

"Why don't we slow them down with the Solar Flare attack?"

"Hey, that's a great idea." Said Krillin.

"Tien, think you can do it?" asked Yamcha.

"Yeah, but I'll need a diversion so they don't see it coming."

"Don't worry about that. We'll take care of it." Said Gotenks, looking over to Gogeta.

"Right then let's do this." Said Gohan. 

"Hey over here you stupid sayians!" called Gogeta as they flew around them. Gotenks followed behind. Tien flew up as high as he could go

"NOW!" he shouted. Everyone shielded his or her eyes. 

"SOLAR FLARE!" The sayians were caught off guard and were blinded. Everyone blasted the sayians with there most powerful energy blasts. BOOM! The violent explosion rocked the ship. When the dust settled, they where no more! Gogtea diffused back into Goku and Vegeta and Gotenks diffused back to Trunks and Goten. Suddenly Gohan looked around and noticed something was wrong.

"Guys, where's Goshant?"

"I'm not sure," Said Goku looking around

"He was in front of us when we came in here," Said Tien.

"He was fighting those other sayians," Said Goten.

"I don't sense his energy level any where," said Goku. They were starting to worry.

"I saw him fly up to the ceiling but I not sure where he went after that," Said Trunks.

"Where?" asked Yamcha.

"By that corner," Trunks replied, pointing vaguely at one corner at the top of the chamber.

"Hey, there's a opening up there." Said Gohan.

"Well, let's see if we can find him." Said Goku. They flew up to into the opening. It was picth black.

"I can't see my hand in front of my face."-**_Goku_**

"Hey 18 if your scarred, I'll hold your hand."-**_Krillin_**

"No thanks."- **_18_**

"Krillin, you're holding my hand, not 18's"- **_Gohan_**

"Sorry, Gohan." – **_Krillin_**. Suddenly, the opening closed up.

"Oh, just great!"- **_18_**

"Man, it can't get any worse."- **_Yamcha_**. There was a small tapping noise.

"What was that?"- **_Goten_**

"What?"- **_Tien_**

"Huh?"- **_Piccolo_**

"Hey, where are you guys?"- **_Trunks_**

"I don't know."- **_Yamcha_**

"Goten?"- **_Goku_**

"Trunks?"- **_Vegeta_**

"What?"- **_Gohan_**

" Hey dad, where are we?"- **_Trunks_**

"How should I know? I don't even no where I am!"- **_Vegeta_**

"Hey Goshant, are you in here!"- **_Gohan_**

"Can you hear us?"- **_Goten_**

"If he can, he's probably laughing at us."- **_Krillin_**. There was the tapping noise again. This time louder.

"There it was again."- **_Goten_**

"What is that?"- **_Yamcha_**

"Come on guys. We need to find him."- **_Tien_**

"Find him? We can't even find each other!"- **_Vegeta_**

"Let's try and look at our situation, ok?"- **_Goku_**

"Ok. Where in a pitch black room, with possibly no way out and we don't even know what's in here!"- **_Vegeta_**

"What if there's something in here with us?"- **_Trunks_**

"Just chill!"- **_18_**

"Before we do any thing, we should, if we can, find each other."- **_Piccolo_**

"Look everyone, stop moving around and stay where you're at!"- **_Goku_**

"What's that smell?"- **_Gohan_**

"Eeww. That's gross."- **_Goten_**

"Do you guys hear that?"- **_Tien_**

"Huh?"- **_Yamcha_**

"I hear now." - **_18_**

"It sounds like water running."- **_Krillin_**

"Shit!" - **_Trunks_**

"Trunks, watch your language!"- **_Vegeta_**

"Sorry, I hit something really hard. Oww! My foot!"- **_Trunks_**

"Wait! Do you feel that?"- **_Gohan_**

"It's an energy signal, but it's faint."- **_Goku_**

"I hope that's not Goshant."- **_Yamcha_**

"Oh, this is stupid!"- **_Piccolo_**. Piccolo powered up an energy ball and held it in his hands.

"Well at least we can see." Said Goku walking over to Piccolo.

"That's better." Said Goten

"Can't believe none of us thought of that." Said Krillin.

"Hey guys, look at this!" said Trunks. There was a giant steel tank in front of them.

"There's a light switch on the side." Trunks turned on. The chamber they were in was twice the size as the last one. The tank was taking up most of the room. They flew up to the top. The tank was filled with water and something was swimming around inside.

"This water has a weird smell." Said Krillin. The creature swimming around in the tank stopped and swam to the bottom. Without warning, It shot straight for the surface.

"What the hell is that?!" shouted Yamcha. It looked like a cross between a Giant squid and some type of sea serpent. It was huge. It flung it's tentacles around and was making all kinds of weird sounds.

"It sounds like its in pain." Said Gohan.

"Who cares! We need to get rid of it!" said Vegeta. The creature opened up its mouth and out shot a long snake like tongue. Everyone had to dodge as it began to try and grab them. Then it grabbed Goten around one of his legs and pulled fast downward.

"GOTEN!" screamed Goku. He shot energy blasts but it didn't even faze it. The monster slammed its jaws shut and swallowed him!

"NO!" It lunged at them again but stopped. Then BANG! It exploded! 

"Hey look!" yelled Piccolo. It was Goshant with Goten under his one arm. He was breathing heavily and he looked a little scared. They flew down to them.

"Are you two ok?" said Goku

"What do you think?" said Goten, his eyes wide with terror.

"I'm fine. I'm cool." Said Goshant. His voice was a little higher than normal.

"What happened?"

"I saw Frost in the corner, so I went after her. I flew above the tank and that thing grabbed me. I must have passed out because the next thing I knew I was in its stomach. I began to fly back up its throat but it was hard. That's when I crashed into Goten. So I just blasted the thing from the inside out."

"Thank you for getting Goten back." Said Goku

"No problem." He replied. Suddenly they heard laughing.

"This is very amusing, but enough games. I want finish this." It was Frost powered up to her 3rd form and ready to fight.

"Let's go outside." She said. The next thing they knew they were beginning pulled upward by some type of energy, out through an opening and out of the ship.

"Your very lucky to get this far. I commend you."

"Guys, let me and Goshant handle this." They nodded and flew to the ground.

"Krillin, toss me 2 sensu beans." Called Goku.

"Sure, here." He threw the beans up to Goku.

"Here, Goshant, take this. It will replenish your energy."

"Thanks." They both swallowed the sensu beans.

"Wow, I feel back at full power." Said Goshant. Goku just smiled.

"Piccolo, do you think they can do it?" asked Gohan.

"Maybe, but we have to be ready to jump in incase they need help." He replied. Frost, Goshant and Goku flew down to the ground.

"Well then, let's do this." She said.

"Right then." Goshant powered up to Super Sayian 2 and Goku to Super Sayain 3. Goshant flew straight at her and they vanished. You could feel the energy from they two of them and see the rocks and earth crack. Goshant reappeared and skidded along the ground. He was bleeding a bit from his mouth and his head. He jumped up next to Goku.

Frost had a little blood coming from her mouth as well. Goku and Goshant flew at her and began kicking and punching every where. She was blocking every blow. Goshant went in for an uppercut. Frost grabbed his hand.

"How dare you strike a lady." She said, smiling.

"Your no lady, you bitch!" he shouted.

"You little prick!" she yelled and kicked him in his side, swung around and kicked Goku as well. She ran between both of them, arms extended and slammed into Goku and Goshant. They grabbed her arms and tried to stop her, but she kept running and slammed both of them into the rocks behind them. They both shoved her hard as hard as they could and began to push her back, slowly gaining speed. Then they both punched her in the stomach at same time. She flew back a bit. They flew in with an assault of ki blasts. Frost was really angry at this point. She flew up into the air and blasted energy blasts at them as they flew at her. Goshant got hit by one and staggered a bit. Goku flew at her and punched her up. Goshant flew above her with his hands in a ball and slammed her back Goku kicked her in the stomach back up. Goshant grabbed her tail and spun her around and tossed her with all of his strength back to the ground. 

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"SONO SINI!" Direct hit! Suddenly, she jumped back up

"KIENZAN DISK!" she called out. Two disks shot at them. Goshant and Goku began to fly as fast as they could. The disks began to close in on both of them. Frost was enjoying every moment of this.

"Goku! Fly at me!" called Goshant.

"Right." They flew at each other and pulled up just before they crashed. The 2 disks smashed into each other and blew up. Frost than shot an energy ball at them. They ducked as it flew passed them.

"Ha! Nice shot, dumbass!" Goshant called down.

"Look out!" yelled Goku. The energy ball flew at them and kept trying to hit them. Frost shot more energy balls at them. Goshant blasted them all away.

"You know, if your friend didn't warn you, That may have been your end." Frost said.

"Right, I won't make any more mistakes." Frost powered up for her next attack. The Earth began to shake and suddenly Frost powered up a huge energy ball.

"Let's see you dodge this." She shot the giant energy wave at them. Goku and Goshant powered up and put their hands together. They blasted another huge energy wave. The two made contact and there was a violent explosion as they tried to push all the energy they could into the blasts.

"The earth is gonna blown apart!" shouted Yamcha.

"Goku, I don't think I can take this any more!" Goshant called.

"Yes you can! Push on through! Make her pay for the suffering she's caused you!"

Goshant shouted as loud as he could and forced as much energy as he could handle into his attack. The energy wave was over taking Frost's

"NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" The energy wave slammed into the ground and exploded. A few moments later, Goshant and Goku landed on the ground. Goshant almost fell over. Goku caught him.

"Goku, I don't know how much more I can take, but I wouldn't give up." He panted heavily as he said this, then smiled weakly up at him. Frost walked out of the smoke and was pretty well damaged from the attack.

"Frost's energy took a major dive." Said Tien

"Yeah, but Goku and Goshant's energy has dropped too." Said Piccolo.

"Do you think they can win?" said 18.

"I am not sure." Said Piccolo.

Frost was getting really angry and flew at them. She punched Goku and sent him flying backwards, spun around and grabbed Goshant by the neck with her tail. Frost began to chock him.

"LET HIM GO!" Yelled Goku. He ran at her

"KAAAAMEEEEHAAAMEEEEEEE……" He stopped. Frost had her hand up to his back.

"Come one step closer and I'll blast him to pieces." She said. She slowly tightened her grip. 

"AH……No….let..go." Goshant's hands slowly began to drop from her tail. Finally after a few tense moments, his arms fell to his sides. 

"Please stop." Goku tried to step up to her.

"Don't you dare. One more false move and he's dead." Frost began to power up an energy blast. She was dead serious. Goshant's eyes began to slowly close. He was fighting to stay conscience as Frost began to tighten her grip again.

"No! Stop!" Goku pleaded with her. Frost smiled and looked at Goshant. He had stopped breathing. He wasn't moving at all.

"Your dead kid." She let go and kicked him in to a cliff.

"No. He can't be dead." Said Trunks.

"I don't sense any energy at all from him." Said Piccolo.

"Why?" asked Goku. Frost began to laugh at Goku. 

"NO!" Goku shouted he powered up as high as he could go.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEE…..HA!!!"

Goku blasted her at point blank range. Frost's eyes where wide.

"I can't stop it!!!" she shouted. As the energy wave ripped away at her. The explosion after ward was deafening as the light from the blast was blinding. After about 10 minutes the dust settled. Goku couldn't believe it. Frost was still alive. She had lost her tail and her left arm.

"You dirty Sayian! Now I'll kill you." She barked. She powered up her Death Ball. Goku didn't know what else to do. 

__

"This is it. It's all over." Thought Goku. Suddenly, another power beam shot at the Death Ball and it blew sky high. The dust and smoked began slowly began to settle. There was an energy signal still there. Something was walking out of the smoke. Goku and the others couldn't believe it. Goshant was standing behind the crater!

"Goshant, are you ok?" Goku shouted as he powered down.

"Just fine. Don't tell me you thought she killed me." Goshant said walking over to Goku.

"For a moment we did!" he said.

"Relax. I'm okay." Goshant said, smiling.

"Where's Frost? She couldn't have been destroyed that easily." Said Goku.

"That's right I'm not so easily destroyed." Frost said as she slowly landed right in front of them.

__

"Goku, we need to end this now. Before she has a chance to direct an energy blast at the planet." Goshant said thought his mind.

__

"Right, Any ideas?"

"We need to distract her."

"Hey, here's my idea. I'm going to power up a Spirit Bomb. It's super powerful but it takes a lot of time to make."

"Ok I'll distract her while power up for that attack."

"Good luck, Goshant."

"You too."

"I dying of boredom over here, are you still going to battle me or do you want me to destroy you right away? She asked.

"Don't worry, I'll battle against you." Said Goshant.

"Foolish little sayian. Your species is all the same. My brother did the right thing in destroying your kind. You're nothing but scum. You disgust me, Goshant. We could have been partners again, but you would rather die."

"Enough talk, let's fight." Goshant powered up and Frost flew right at him. They began kicking and punching everywhere. They were moving at the highest speeds they could.

Goku flew away a bit and began to power up his Spirit Bomb. Frost was still a lethal fighter, even without her one arm and tail. Goshant was dodging every energy blast she threw at him. After about 5 minutes, Goahant began to slow down. He was starting to wear down from the stress of battle. Frost flew at him and began to knock him around like a rag doll.

"He needs help!" said Goten. He started running but Piccolo stopped him.

"Goten, wait until your dad's finished powering up." Goten didn't want to just stand there, but he stayed were he was at.

"Your vision must be blurry from all this pain, Goshant. Let me have a little more fun and then I'll put you out of your misery for good." Frost said. She began a brutal assault of kicks. Goshant no longer had any strength left in him to even defend himself.

__

"Goku, she's going to kill me!" Goshant was fighting hard to withstand Frost's attack and transmit the message at the same time.

__

"Hold on! It's finished!" Frost turned around. Goku had the Spirit Bomb above his head and was ready to fire, when she vanished again. Frost reappeared in back of Goku. He couldn't stop what happened. She blasted him right through the back!

"GOKU! NO!" shouted Goshant. He watched him fall to the ground.

"Ha. Stupid monkey." She said. That's when the unexpected happened. Something snapped deep, down inside of Goshant. He shouted as loud and as hard as he could. His energy level was back up and was higher then even and still it continued to go up! His muscles bulged and his hair began flashing gold again. There was a powerful flash of light. His eyebrows slowly disappeared. Goshant's long, blonde, super sayian was now down to his knees and he had lost his golden eyebrows. Goshant was standing with a new look of determination on his face.

"What….how……it's not possible!" Shouted Frost. The Z soldiers stood in awe at what happened.

"What happened down there?" said 18.

"I am Super Sayian Goshant 3." Said Goshant. SUPER SAYAIN GOSHANT 3 ?!

"HOW!?" yelled Frost.

"It's your fault this happened, you know." He said. He began to power up.

"I'll destroy you with my biggest energy wave ever!" he said. Frost just stood there and then smiled.

"You can't win boy. I still have half my energy left and I'll defeat you with my last energy wave too." They both powered up and then.

"MAGNA FLASH BEAM!" They both yelled the two energy waves hit. They began forcing as much energy as they could into their attacks. Goshant had the upper hand for awhile and then, Frost was slowly overtaking his energy wave. What was happening? Then with horror, Goshant realized the truth. She was bluffing before! She had more energy left. Lot's more! Goshant began forcing more energy into his energy wave but Frost was still dominating the battle. Just then he heard a voice.

__

"Goshant!"

"Goku?!"

"Yes, Goshant it's me. I'm messed up, but I can still fight. I didn't drop the Spirit Bomb. Keep going, Goshant! I'll be there to help you soon."

"Ok. I'm going to fight as long as I can hold out." Goshant pushed every last bit of power he had left inside him into his attack. He was regaining his advantage.

"NO! HOW?" screamed Frost. She was being forced back by the amount of energy. Goshant saw Goku right behind her.

"NOW!" they both shouted.

"SPIRIT BOMB!" The Spirit Bomb shot right at Frost. She stood transfixed as the Spirit Bomb flew down at her.

"POWER UP!" Shouted Goshant as he pushed all the energy he had left out into his attack.The Magna Flash Beam in front and the Spirit bomb in back. Frost was trapped. She screamed in terror and agony as both energy attacks collided into her and shredded her apart. The explosion was deafing and the light was blinding. After what seemed to be forever, the smoke cleared and Frost was completely annihilated. Goku landed and powered down. He tried to fly over to Goshant but the pain was too intense. Goshant staggered over to Goku. Both were completely exhausted. They both fell next to each other as they powered back down to normal.

"Well, Goshant, it's over now." Said Goku giving him a weak smile.

"Yeah. Thank you for the help." He said, returning the smile. Goshant's vision was all a blur and he slowly blacked out.

"I think he's coming around." Said a voice. It sounded like it was far away. Goshant weakly opened his eyes. Everyone was standing around him. Goku was leaning over him.

"Hey. You scared us. We thought you wouldn't make it." Said Goku.

"Goku, are you all right?" said Goshant.

"Yep. Just fine." Said Goku.

"What happened?" said Goshant as he slowly sat up.

"I'm not sure. I blacked out too." 

"What happened to your back? I thought you where injured." Said Goshant, looking over at Goku.

"I did. I guess Dende healed me."

"Who's Dende?"

"He's the guardian of the Earth. He's a Namek like Piccolo is. He also created new Dragonballs on earth." Said Gohan, who was right next to Goshant.

"Dragonballs? So they do exist after all."

"You know about the Dragonballs?"

"I've heard of them from Frost. She always thought they were just a myth." Said Goshant looking up at the sky. A little Namek walked in from a darkened doorway.

"This must be Dende." Said Goshant.

"Yep this is Dende." Said Krillin.

"Nice to meet you." Said Goshant shaking Dende's hand. He smiled cheerfully. Goshant looked so different when he smiled. Almost like a completely different person from when he battled.

"Nice to meet you too, Goshant." Said Dende.

"Goshant, can I ask you something?" asked Trunks.

"Sure."

"I was wondering what DNA Frost used to make you." Said Trunks.

"Uh…..Let's see now….She told me before." Goshant thought about this for a minute. He smiled and started laughing.

"What?" said Gohan.

"You not going to believe this. I was made up from King Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Bardock and Vegeta." He said. He gave a grin to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at him.

"Some my DNA is in you?" asked Vegeta. He looked kind of angry.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be proud of that." Said Goshant. He stated laughing harder then ever. The others laughed along with him too.

"So Goshant, where are you going now?" asked Dende. Goshant looked over at Dende.

"I didn't even think about that. I guess I'll go back out into space to train."

"You're leaving?" asked Goten. He looked a little sad.

"Hey don't worry. I'll come back. I just need to learn how to control my new powers." He said, looking down at his hands. He stood up.

"I guess we should get going." Said Goku.

"Thanks for your help, Dende." Said Piccolo.

"Your welcome. I'll see you later." Said Dende. He waved good-bye as they left. After they had been flying for about a half-hour, Goshant landed down in the mountains were the battle was held. The others landed too.

"Why did you stop?" asked Trunks.

"There's something I need to do." Said Goshant. He ran down the hill. Everyone was waiting for him. That's when they heard an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" said Gohan.

"I don't know." Said Goku. They ran down the hill and saw Goshant standing there with his arms crossed.

"Goshant, what happened?" asked Gohan. They looked down. Below them was Frost's ship. It was completely destroyed.

"Sorry if I scared you. I had to get rid of that thing." Said Goshant. He walked back up the hill. They flew away from the battlefield and landed a short distance away in a valley.

"This is where I left my space pod." Said Goshant. It took a few hours to start it up. Finally, Goshant was ready to leave.

"Well guys I guess this is it. All I can say is thank you. Thank you so much for all your help. I don't have anything to show for my gratitude. You guys take care of yourselves." He said.

"We'll miss you Goshant." Said Goten.

"Come back soon ok?" said Krillin. Goshant nodded. 18 walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Take care of yourself, Goshant." She said. She gave a small smile. Goshant was blushing bright red.

"Yeah. I'll be ok. I'll come back soon, I promise." He said. He must have been embarrassed. Every one just smiled at him.

"What does he have that I don't?" said Krillin.

"I don't know, Krillin." Said Yamcha, rolling his eyes. Goshant turned to his space pod. He turned back and said

"Hey, Trunks. I know I said this before but, I'm sorry about what happened when we meet."

"Hey no problem. I forgave you." Said Trunks.

"Can you promise me something, Trunks?"

"Sure Goshant, what is it?"

"Train hard and become an ever stronger fighter by the time I come back." He said smiling down at Trunks.

"I will. No problem. Take care Goshant." Goshant smiled and nodded. He climbed in to his space pod. He waved one last time and took off. They others waved good-bye to him.

"Good bye, Goshant." Said Goku as he waved.

"Dad, do you think he'll come back?" asked Goten. Goku looked down at him and put his hand on Goten's head.

"We'll meet again soon Goten. I know one day, he'll come back." Goku and the others watched Goshant's ship until it was out of sight. As he left the earth, Goshant looked back and thought,

__

"Bye Goku. Thank you… for everything."

THE END

Hi readers, hope you enjoyed my story. Anyway, incase you didn't guess Goshant is a character created by me. This was my first attempt at a fan fic and I think it's really good.


End file.
